The Last Remnant
by Riian-sama
Summary: One Lust-filled young boy and one confused young lord hide away their feelings until one decides enough is enough! What awaits these two in the Marquis' chamber? – The answer - LEMONNESS. v . v


This is another little ONE-SHOT. I haven't completed the game and have no clue at all as to what the outcome will be of it, but I just KNEW I HAD to write a story.

M rating for teh lovely lemoney smexy stuff. :] (What the real DavidxRush fans want. xDD)

I thought I'd use a play on words with the title and because of that; the story is also called The Last Remnant. It will make sense at the end I promise! xDD

Summary: One Lust-filled young boy and one confused young lord hide away their feelings until one decides enough is ENOUGH! What awaits these two in the Marquis' chamber? LEMONNESS. v^.^v

Oh. And this too:

Disclaimer! - I do not own The Last Remnant, its characters or concepts. All belong to Square Enix.

_Italics: Thinking._

_**Italics + Bold: Flashback.**_

_**"I am David Nassau, Marquis of Athlum. You may address me as David." **_

_**"Sure thing, Dave." **_

It was that first meeting that the charm had hit them both. Rush wasn't necessarily the best looking - at least not compared to the Marquis himself - but his carefree nature was something David was fascinated with. And Rush, he thought David was, well, beautiful.

**IV**

Green eyes met brown as the two stood opposite one another in the garden.

"Rush." David's soft tone snapped the younger boy out of his thoughts.

"What's up, Dave?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in his usual manor.

"Nothing, you just seemed somewhat... zoned-out." The Marquis' voice itself showed the authority he carried; the unwavering words flowed out like they had been written for him.

"Oh. I was just thinking. It's nothing to worry about Dave!" Rush chuckled.

"I was not worried, Rush." David hurried to his own defence. "I have some duties that I should return to... If you'll excuse me." he said, turning his back to Rush and walking away.

Rush sat down. Those thoughts he'd interrupted... they weren't normal. How could they be considered normal? This past month all Rush could feel around this man was... lust. He wanted him... like he'd never wanted anything before. The Marquis' fair hair against his tanned skin and those eyes full of depth always left Rush completely entranced. Rush found himself lost in thought again as he stared long and hard at the flowers. _How could I tell him...? _Rush asked himself in thought.

David couldn't understand himself. He always felt so hot and flustered when alone with Rush. He entered his bedroom briskly and in silence - ignoring both Emmy and Torgal in the hall. It was getting harder and harder to keep that collected tone of voice on all the time.

"Rush..." David mentally cursed himself as dirty thoughts ran through his head - mainly of the young boy between his legs. He shook his head vigorously, trying to block that mental image. He crawled into his bed, putting his face into his pillow. David just couldn't understand what was happening to him. He couldn't deny the nights where he had lay awake, toying with himself to those thoughts, but refused to accept that they were anything more than just dreams. David found it harder and harder to control himself, each time he participated in those actions, his moans - especially of those with Rush's name - got louder and louder. He wouldn't allow it to tarnish his image though: As he rejected the idea entirely by morning.

Rush knew his feeling, he knew it too well. And he knew the young Marquis wanted it. Dave must realise the walls weren't thick enough to contain those noises he made... but then he didn't know Rush never really slept. It was a rare occasion for Rush to be tired and when he would listen to the Marquis he would often play along: The lord much too busy with his own ministrations and fantasies to even notice Rush's responses. Enough was enough

**III**

Evening fell and the Marquis had retired early. Emmy and Torgal had gone to Elysion to speak to members of the Academy. Pagus was in the medical ward treating people from the recent attack and Blocter - well, god knows where he was.

Rush had stood in the garden one last time. He was often there... more than the Marquis himself. Rush clenched his left hand in a fist.

"I have to do this, now." he said to himself and he about-turned and headed for David's room, trying to keep an unwavering mentality.

David was lying in his bed, silently as temptation was already striking him - as out of character as it seemed - he could hardly resist: A hot, solid erection hiding under the covers of his grand, king-size bed. It was then that there was a quiet knock on his door. The Marquis' eyes widened and he shot upright.

"Who is it?" he asked, putting on his usual, harmonic voice.

"It's me Dave, Rush." he said, twisting the handle. David's mouth suddenly became dry. The last person he needed to walk in when he was like this - the main character of the fantasy himself. "I'm coming in." Rush said, despite not hearing a response from Dave.

David avoided looking directly at the boy who had just entered his room 1; at the wrong time and 2; without even any permission.

"What is it you need, Rush?" he asked. No response. Still he continued to look down at his duvet in front of him. "Rush, I do not have the time to be was-" he was cut off by Rush's sudden appearance directly in front of his face.

"You, Dave."

"What?" David's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You asked what I needed and I said: You, Dave." Rush explained, smirking lightly.

David shut his eyes tightly and opened them again. Was this another one of his realistic fantasies? _He's still there..._ "I'm not going to disappear just because you shut your eyes, Dave." he chuckled. Rush felt the Marquis shiver beneath him.

"Rush..." the well-known, Lord's voice left him huskily.

"Dave. Do you trust me?" he asked. The Marquis nodded slowly in response. Rush let out another, single chuckle and a smirk swept his face as he attacked David's soft, but firm lips. The initial touch itself sent a tingle down the tanned man's spine.

**II**

Rush began undressing the Marquis beneath him as he let his tongue request permission to enter his Lord's mouth. David shyly let his lips part as Rush forced his tongue inside, drawing forth an appreciative moan from the fair-haired David - consequently making the two of them blush. The need for air came and the two were forced to separate. Rush moved his lips to the tanned skin of the man's neck as he licked, sucked and bit at it, leaving a purple mark by the time he was done. David appreciated the slight prickle of pain from his bite.

Just a few moments later both bodies were completely naked - all clothes thrown haphazardly onto the floor. David was insanely nervous and Rush could feel it, the young Marquis' body almost completely frozen with tension.

"Dave, relax." Rush said softly into his ear as he moved his right hand slowly down, defining every muscle with his fingertips until he reached David's sensitive member. David let out a gasp as Rush took it into his hand, teasing with his fingers gently around the tip before beginning to pump his cock. Hard. And fast. Mere seconds later Dave found himself clinging to his sheets for dear life, Rush's hands on him really were better than he'd ever imagined. In a way he felt that he was terribly incapable of pleasuring himself compared to the young boy. "Dave..." the young boy's voice had a subtle moan to it. David found himself thrusting into Rush's hand as he pulled him down into a longer, more vicious, yet passionate kiss.

Rush let go and pulled away from the kiss after sucking lightly on David's tongue. The young Marquis almost clawed at the boy for stopping.

"You little wild cat, just wait." Rush chuckled. David longed for him to continue, so freakin' bad.

"R-Rush... please..." David moaned, gathering the energy to sit up and embrace the boy who'd moved into a sitting position between his legs. 'Maybe... I should... do that too?' David asked himself, as he hesitantly moved a hand towards Rush's dick. It was so hot and pulsating madly. Just the slightest touch from the Marquis had Rush groaning.

"D-Dave... wait..." but it was useless, David had already got himself into a rhythm. Rush had to physically take the fair-haired man's hand away himself, as much as he wanted him to continue. The boy's soft hands were unrivalled even to his own.

**I**

David was forced back onto his back as Rush poured something cold over his ass.

"Rush? What is th-" The Marquis had no choice but to swallow his words, cry out and thrash his head backwards. Rush has instantly put two fingers inside the tanned boy. He pushed deeper and deeper, ripping moans from the two of them until his found that spot, making David writhe on the bed below him.

"R-Rush, m-more, p-please." each word was stuttered between pants and gasps. Rush inserted a third digit, moving his fingers faster, ramming them into the young man's prostate, over and over and over. Rush then took his right hand and began pumping the boy in time with his left hand. Just this feeling and this sight - The Marquis of Athlum writhing and arching from his very bed, all because of him - was enough to send him over the edge.

Rush paused. The Marquis looked down at him, panting, sweating and almost unable to control the unbearable heat searing through him. Rush smiled, with the Marquis face looking directly at him, he curled his fingers inside him, causing David to almost scream at him.

"Rush... hurry..." he groaned, thrusting into Rush's still hand.

It didn't take long for Rush to finish him. A few more strokes and a playful squeeze had Dave squirming until he'd finished coming. But it wasn't over. David knew exactly what had to be done. Flipping the young boy onto his back, altering their positions entirely, the Marquis smirked - in a way no one had seen before. Rush noticed the darkened colour of lust against that fair hair falling all around Dave's face.

"Rush, I will not hold back on you for that." David spoke, trying to keep that dignified tone he once held. Rush nodded.

"Do what you will with me. I am but your last remnant, David Nassau."

**-End. **

Please, please, please review this. I reaaally enjoyed writing it and would love to know what you all think.

Also – I'd like your opinions on the fact that this is a one-shot. If there are enough who say so – I will turn it into a full blown story: adding more around this event. :]


End file.
